1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apiarian apparatus and more particularly to a traffic regulating bottom board for use with a beehive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for controlling the direction of traffic flow in a beehive for reducing congestion, and generally improving the efficiency of the hive, have been suggested by prior art workers, such as V. E. Root in U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,419 issued Aug. 17, 1965. These workers have emphasized the importance of adapting the beehive design to coincide with the instincts and habits of honeybees. In particular, it has been found that the uncontrolled mixing of departing bees with arriving bees bearing nectar or pollen may result in considerable confusion among the members of the brood, which can lead to a loss in honey production. In addition, orderly hive management can also prevent unwanted swarming, propolis production, comb gnawing, bee fatalities and other inefficient and uneconomical behavior. While there have been attempts to solve these problems, such apparatus has been relatively complex and not adapted for easy installation on existing apiaries. Hence, there has not been widespread acceptance of such devices among commerical and hobbyist beekeepers.